


Stargazing

by Book_Junkie007



Series: Firefly Drabbles [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night piloting and contemplating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Twitter peep Laffers18 for looking this over for me. Comments and critique welcome.

River sat up on the bridge, doing some piloting, but mostly watching the stars. Serenity wasn’t going to crash: her and River have an understanding. It’s been years from when she first boarded Serenity.

Growing up, she had always enjoyed watching the stars out of her window, secretly wanting to be among them, but knowing she would never get the chance.

In the Academy, after they were done running their tests, and she was in her room, she would look out the window and see stability and a comforting constant there.

Overall, the stars represented something more to her.

Freedom.


End file.
